Instinct
by Sulphuric-Adamantine-Silver
Summary: AU (kind of) and OOC Ichigo M for Yaoi Lemon (GAY SEX) Shiro is a strangely humanoid Adjuchas who picks up one unfortunate berries scent... And wants him as a mate... OH DEAR. THREESHOT possible multichap
1. Mine

Ichigo Kurosaki hummed softly to himself as he walked through the empty park, brushing his hand through his hair as the sun set slowly. There were very few people out and about, and even if the park had been crowded, no one would have given the teen dressed in blue skinny jeans and black shirt any thought. The fact that he was wearing a black beanie over his vibrant orange hair helped too. He hummed some more, taking in the trees at the edge of the park -_ evergreens-_ as he strode towards home.

Ichigo Kurosaki lived in a world that was plagued by 'Hollows', demented creatures that sprouted off the evolutionary tree at one point in time, and have hunted humans ever since.  
Gifted people, also called Shinigami, banded together to fight these 'Hollows' and to protect humans from them.  
School taught the history of the Shinigami, and warned children of Hollows.  
According to the books, Hollows would try to 'eat' humans with lower level 'gifts'- not gifted enough for the Shinigami to take notice of them, but a veritable feast for a Hollow. This 'gift' was also called 'Reiatsu', or 'Soul'- and powerful Shinigami could infuse a weapon with this power and kill Hollows with it.

Ichigo didn't really care though.  
He knew he was powerful, the sixteen year old had been given many invitations to the Shinigami Acadamy, but had refused, wanting to live normally with his family.

A loud screech broke his minds wandering, and he spun quickly, gaping at the sight before him.  
A large rip, a dark hole in the air, had somehow formed while he was walking, and in front of it stood a Hollow.  
It was a strange Hollow, nothing like the pictures in the books he had studied.  
It had a mask, yes, smooth and sharp, it covered the face, and three red lines curved from the right -_demonic, curving, slitted_- eyehole -_oh god, those black and gold eyes, is that even possible?-_ to end at the edge of its hairline. Its teeth were jagged, but fit together perfectly, and Ichigo was awed by how - _so very_ _human-_ it seemed.  
Two legs, two arms, torso, neck, shoulders, completely humanoid except for the ridges on its back that followed its spine, and the bony claws, and the- _oh god, is that armour plating_- and the bone-clad, armoured tail.  
Its long, shaggy white hair - _the only colour on it is the red of the stripes_- hung down to the centre of its back, and Ichigo could only stare as it stalked towards him.  
With a gulp, he realised that it was taller than him by at least a foot, and while lean and skinny -he could see its ribs- it was most certainly stronger than him.  
He couldn't run. His brain screamed at him to _move_ but his body wouldn't shift.  
The tall, white being leant down slightly, reaching out a clawed hand in..._ -Fascination? Interest?-_ It purred, a deep, rumbling sound, before locking its arms around him in a sick parody of an embrace.  
Ichigo, by this point, was on the verge of tears, sure he was about to be devoured. He was -_pleasantly?_- surprised when instead of biting off his head, the defenitely male _-if the curving in the armour was anything to go by, it looked rather like a codpeice-_ Hollow turned and, cradling him to his chest, walked into the black hole that was floating in the air.

_A rip, a tear, something that is so wrong and sick it is disgusting to think of- a form of transport that denies any true control, that twists the very fabric of reality into a disturbing parody to take you to an equally disturbing place, one full of vicious brutality and no form of civility or true emotion._

Sand. So much sand. It seemed to stretch on forever, broken only by the occasional dead tree, or boulder. Not too far off, Ichigo could see a cave, a gap in one of the rocks that -he assumed- was the den of the Hollow currently carrying him towards it. He felt a wave of despair crash over him- no Shinigami he knew of could make a portal like that, and his family wouldn't ever see him again if he couln't get back.  
He was completly positive that the Hollow ws saving him -like a squirrel does with its food- storing him until it was winter, or Reiatsu- filled humans were scarce to find.  
He shook, trying hard to contain his sobs, but as they entered the -surprisingly clean- cave, he couldn't stop the small cries from wracking his thin frame.  
The Hollow seemed to notice this, and purred slightly, wrapping his arms around the crying teen and nuzzling his neck, a long blue tounge flicking out from the mouth of the mask to lick away the boys tears.  
Ichigo didn't even try to get away, he just stood there limply as the albino _- demon-_ embraced him.  
He could do nothing, for fear of death.

It pushed him slightly to a pile of -_ were those furs?- _in the corner, its size not that much greater than Ichigo's._ - It's so small, for a Hollow. Still t__aller than me, but even so, its strange to find a nearly human Hollow. I've never heard of it.-_  
It -_ no, he-_ pressed Ichigo down onto the surprisingly comfortable makeshift bed and proceeded to entangle his limbs thoroughly with Ichigo's, wrapping his arms around the orangette's chet and spooning him, throwing a leg over Ichigo's own, and Ichigo stiffened in surprise as he felt the bone -_fade?_- away, receding into warm skin.  
Ichigo slowly twisted in _-his_- arms, staring as the Hollow mask broke away until it was merely a small amount of bone in the left-hand corner of the -_can he even be called a Hollow?-_ being's face, exposing hid features.  
He had almond shaped eyes, and bore a striking resemblance to Ichigo, so close, in fact, they could have been brothers. The gold on black eyes were matched by a wide grin, sharp teeth bared happily.  
Ichigo swallowed heavily, blushing unknowingly, and slowly opened his mouth to speak, but before the first word could escape, those pale pink, enticing lips had been claimed by a white mouth and a blue tounge.  
Ichigo froze, his mouth being memorized by the others tounge before he kicked into high gear, thrashing and pushing at the being, finally succeeding when his hand tugged at his white locks.  
"THE FUCK?" The enraged berry screamed, trying to scramble away, and apprehensively eyeing the white, leathery tail.  
The being grinned again, smile nearly splitting his face ear to ear, eyes wide in -_happiness?_-.  
**"Shiro." **He spoke, voice watery and strange.  
Ichigo stopped struggling and stared in shock.  
"I-I'm Ichigo." He mumbled, eyes roving 'Shiro's' face curiously.  
**"Ichigo... MINE." **Shiro replies, swooping down to press his lips against the swollen ones of his new mate.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(A/N- what do ya'll think? I quite like it, its gonna be good! I dont know wether it'll be a multi-chap or just a three-shot XD  
But I think it will be relatively ok!

Next chappy should be up tommorrow, with Shiro's (kinda) POV- like how I have done it from where Ichi is standing, with his thoughts, It'll be Shiro's now!

Ciao Ciao Loves!

Please review!

...

I just read all of that and i sound conceited, like a egotistic bitch :'(  
OH WELL


	2. Claim

Ichigo thrashed slightly in Shiro's arms before calming and going slightly limp. Shiro grinned and pulled back, bright eyes assessing the (somewhat grumpy) face of his new mate -_ only mine -_ as the orangette squirmed under his intense gaze.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't even know you! Take me back to my family RIGHT NOW!"  
Shiro only grinned wider - _sure is a change now that he knows I can understand him- _only to be snapped out of his thoughts as Ichigo bit him.  
-_ What happened to the timid, crying berry that I abducted?- _He couldn't really say that he minded, this angry, fierce version of the teen he had taken was even better.  
Shiro wanted him -_want to break him- _wanted to claim him _-make him mine, so that he can never get away- _and make him love him -_take his heart and soul and bend them to my will-_ he shook his head slightly, tilting it as Ichigo watched him curiously.  
-_ I will not be Hollow, I will NOT be HOLLOW-_ His eyes flashed red, and a deep, burning sensation traveled up his throat and burst out as a deep, manacing growl. Before Ichigo could blink at the odd behaviour he was pinned, facedown on the floor of the cave. He shivered as the Hollow behind him licked his neck before clamping his teeth down on the junction where the berry's neck met his shoulder.  
Ichigo screamed.  
He screamed and thrashed and cried as copious amounts of blood trickled from the deep bite.  
Shiro moaned at the taste of his mate's blood, releasing his death grip on Ichigo and licking the wound almost apologetically, purring loudly.  
Ichigo went to push him away, but a warning growl and a hissed **"NO****"** quickly changed his mind.  
A whimper.  
A sob.  
Shiro pressed down on the teenager, flattening him against the floor and curling around him, Ichigo's shaking form both amusing and depressing him at the same time.  
Guilt washed over him -_damn it-_ his hollow instincts had won yet again.  
If he wasn't careful, Ichigo would die.  
**...**  
Shiro licked Ichigo as the teenager fell asleep, picking him up and placing him gently in the furs, making sure he was warm and covered before filling a crude wooden bowl with water from the small pool at the back of the cave and placing it by the furs.  
Shiro turned away -_We need food-_ and slowly trudged out of the entrance, armor and mask reappearing over his lithe form as his tail writhed and he bounded off into the sands.  
Not too far away from the den, he felt a equally powerful Hollow's Reiatsu permeate the air, and he spun only to come face to face with -_damn it all to hell he's BACK-_ The feline face of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, high-level Adjuchas.  
"Well well well- what have we here? A slender little lizard has come out to _play!"_ The malice in the panther's voice was unmistakeable as they circled slowly -_if Grimmjow catches Ichigo's scent he will be all over him! A human with a Reiatsu of that level would make him a Vasto Lorde with one BITE!-_ growling and nipping at each other as they faced off.  
"**Go away Grimmjow,** **we don't have to fight today!****"** He nearly pleaded~ the lack of food had made him weaker than normal and he knew there was NO WAY he would be able to win a fight against the other Hollow at this time.  
Grimmjow growled before lunging, his form blurring and warping with his speed. Shiro dodged out of the way, strain already showing itself in his tense muscles. - _Dammit I should have eaten BEFORE going after Ichigo!_- He dodged again, screeching as long claws swiped his shoulder, slicing through the armor plating and gouging the pale flesh underneath.

~oO0Oo~

A/N I'm sorry for the length, I had a 3000 word one ready and then my computer deleted it ;-;  
Not the best chappy  
Im sorry for not updating when I said I would, my laptop was taken away and I cant update via my phone (cries)  
Grimmjow: WHERE THA FUCK AM I BITCH?  
CAS: HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW?  
*cue wrestling match between CAS and Grimm*  
Ichigo: You are all stupid- and WHY was I bitten? You bitch!  
Grimmjow: Oh, there I am, in the edit I STILL HATE YOU! *pulls CAS's hair*  
CAS:OWW! *bites Grimmjows arm* READ AND REVIEW!

(EDIT)  
BTW GUUYYSSS The underlining and** BOLD **lettering are used to describe a particular kind of voice. Grimmjows, (the underlining duh) is guttural and deep, ferocious almost  
While Shiros (the bold you silly XD) is watery and both high pitched and echoey. like two people speaking at once XD  
Thanks guys  
I now i didnt add MUCH more, but that is very important, as any more would have been spilling the next chappys secrets for you (a big no-no for an aspiring author :D)  
Bye love's!  
(also '...' means everything after it was edited after the original posting of the chapter XD)


	3. Attack

Shiro had one chance.  
He had fought Grimmjow multiple times before, the panther a regular offender and trespassing often.  
He had to run -_Run, don't look back_- his speed was far superior -_can't go back to Ichigo-_ Grimmjow would merely follow him to his den, thus endangering Ichigo when Shiro loses. -_If I leave Ichigo another Hollow might find him~ Too dangerous~ Can't can't~MATE-  
_Shiro turned as the second passed, dodging Grimmjow's next swipe and ducking in to grasp the Adjuchas's neck between his jaw, (which was much like a snake's) and CHOMPING, crushing the bones and destroying the armor plating.  
Grimmjow screamed before the cry was abruptly cut off, and he slumped forward, limp, and dead.

Okay  
this is all you are getting for a while  
Im really sorry  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE check my profile  
as of now  
i am on hiatus  
details ON THE PROFILE  
again, sorry

...  
_CAS, Elijah, and Fujori_


	4. Pressure

Ichigo sat quietly, occasionally rubbing the mark on the junction between his shoulder and neck, and wincing. He looked around again before slowly getting up off the furs and pausing, waiting for Shiro to jump out of the shadows at him.  
Nothing happened.  
He headed to the back of the cave. -_Maybe there's some way out of here -_ And was sorely disappointed to find that he was wrong. There was a small pool of clear water, and what looked like a towel.  
_-Oh god I'm going to die here.- _He huffed quietly, gently fanning himself with one hand to try and quell his panic.  
A growl sounded from the front of the cave and he spun, whimpering as his wrist was grabbed harshly -_ how did he move so fast-_ and he was tugged by his hollow abductor towards the furs. Shiro yanked him closer, pressing against him and rubbing slightly as the bone armor faded again. Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat and he nearly sobbed from fear. _Is that, was that... An_ _erection?_- He shook in fear and pulled slightly backwards, only to be rewarded with a painful twist of his arm as Shiro threw him to all fours on the furs. - _Oh god, please not like this, anything but this... I don't deserve this I swear, please_- His slightly dirty clothing was abruptly torn off, and he was turned on his back, the fabric digging harshly into his skin as it resisted the tugging motions. Ichigo didn't struggle, didn't move until he noticed the blood staining the hollow's white hair and skin. He slowly reached up and shakily ran his fingers over the albino's shoulder where several deep lacerations pierced the skin. -_Whatever it was, it must have been incredibly strong to have torn through that armor plating- _The wound seemed to have already scabbed over somewhat, and Shiro purred at the touch before leaning down and grinding their hips together.

...  
_CAS, Elijah, and Fujori_


End file.
